In many textile processes, for instance spinning and drawing, it is necessary to apply to a filament a process liquid that degrades rapidly when exposed to free oxygen or that can support bacterial life. Hence it is necessary in such processes to clean the equipment frequently and to work with small supplies of the processing liquid in order to ensure that it is used up before it spoils.